Forbidden Friendships
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: They weren't meant to be friends. They were from two so very different worlds. They were enemies. Yet, somehow they are drawn together in a forbidden yet unbreakable friendship. But will this friendship last through it all? Modern AU set in Berk. Rated T for violence. Possible pairings. Human Toothless. Title inspired by HTTYD OST. (will add more to summary soon)
1. Flying, Fleeing

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon _or _Rise of the Guardians_ despite my wishes. This fanfiction is purely a fictional work based of the great movies which I do not own.

* * *

"_This, is Berk. _

_It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. _

_It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."_

It's pretty nice place to live if you can ignore the hopeless and cold part.

I mean, we've got everything here.

Berk is the very center of civilization as Gobber likes to say.

The richest of the rich and the best of the best live here.

Which includes me, Hiccup.

Lame name for someone who's descendent from the richest of the rich and the best of the best, huh?

Well, if you ever saw me, you'd understand why I'm called that.

But anyways, let me continue talking about Berk.

Remember how I said it's twelve days North of hopeless?

I wasn't kidding.

There's this island known as the Arena.

Its nickname is the Island of Hopelessness.

It's a big deal those of us in Berk as well as to those far across the sea.

The Dragon-Born.

And before you jump to conclusions, they aren't exactly what you're thinking.

Then what are they, you ask?

Well the story begins a long time ago before cell phones and television and all that nice stuff.

Back in the days of Vikings and dragons.

There was once was a young viking lad who had sailed off course and landed on the Arena.

There he found a magnificent fallen dragon.

And instead of following the ways of his ancestors,

the young viking helped the dragon and was given a gift from the dragon.

He and his descendents would now have Dragon's Blessing (or Dragon's Curse according to my dad).

And that is how we have the Dragon-Born.

A large once Viking tribe now turned dragon.

My dad, the chief of Berk, says it's the worst yet most important thing

that has ever happened in our history.

Which is why the Arena is so important.

Every year, the Vikings send out the best of our men to seek a Dragon-born who has gone to the Arena to pay respects at the island to the Great Dragon.

If they're successful in capturing a Dragon-Born,

my dad gives it me as a present.

I can't tell you how many Dragon-Borns have been in my 'possession.'

It's ridiculous and I hate it.

It... It feels so wrong.

But I can't tell my dad that.

He'd hate me!

But when I look at a Dragon-Born...

I see a Viking not a dragon.

Or rather, I see a Viking with dragon wings or scales.

Well that is until they really do change into a dragon and try to kill me and then are taken to the dungeon by the soldiers.

That's the only time I see them as just a dragon.

I just wish there was something I could do to change that.

The Dragon-Born don't seem so bad.

As long as they're not trying to kill me that is.

So there's gotta be some way to stop this..

Right?

* * *

**Chapter One**

_October 31st._

Fireworks could be seen in the distance, shooting above the island of Berk and reflecting across the rather still waters. The fireworks sparkled in the sky and took on shapes resembling people and dragons. They were telling the old tale which they were celebrating. Tonight was the night of the hunt of the Dragon-Born. A holiday of sorts that was loved by all the Vikings who lived in Berk. But none enjoyed it as much as the higher up classes on the island, especially the younger ones. For on this night, the captured Dragon-Born or captured Dragon-Borns might be given to one of them.

"What sort of Dragon-Born do you think they'll capture this time, Astrid?" a tall, gangly Viking girl asked as she slipped beside her best friend.

Astrid shrugged, tossing her long braid behind her shoulder. "Beats me, Ruffnut. I'd like a Deadly Nadder." She paused a moment to fix her dress. "I hate this," she grumbled as she once again had to fix the tight fitting silk around her waist.

Her friend chuckled. "Worst thing about this day, huh?"

"You bet," Astrid growled. "At least Mother let me braid my hair this year."

Ruffnut smirked. "Aw, but Snoutlout loooooved the beehive last year."

Astrid's blue eyes narrowed. "If you dare bring that up again," she hissed. "I'll have my axe-blade in your head tonight."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Good grief. I was just teasing, Astrid. And I know you wouldn't try using that on me since this is like the only time of the year we get to spend the night with each other."

Astrid made a face. "True true... just don't you ever mention that again! I hate thinking about those looks he gave me."

A smirk crossed her friend's lips again. "Oooooh, that's right. You were hoping to catch someone else's eye, weren't you?"

"Shut up!" Astrid fumed.

"Ah, so I'm right?"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Tuffnut leaned against the entrance to the pavilion as he watched his sister bicker with her friend in amusement. "Hey, isn't arguing with you, my job?"

Ruffnut scowled as she whirled around on her heals. "Tuffnut! You aren't suppose to be here! This is the girls' pavilion!"

Tuffnut scoffed. "Could've fooled me. You gals sounded like Snoutlout and Fishlegs arguing."

"Take that back!" Ruffnut demanded, smacking her purse against her twin brother.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"Then take it back!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will make you!"

"OUCH! Hey!"

Astrid shook her head some and carefully slipped past the wrestling twins. It had been nice chatting with her best friend and seeing the fireworks, but she was tired of all that. She was ready for the announcement that Chief Stoick. Because after that, the soldiers would leave for the Arena to capture a Dragon-Born or two. That meant she was that much closer to getting a Dragon-Born of her own.

She had seen several others her age owning their own magnificent looking Dragon-Born and she just couldn't wait to have her own. She had waited long enough. So this year, she would get one. Well, after little princey Hiccup got his pick.

Astrid snorted. It really wasn't fair, in her opinion, how Hiccup got to have a Dragon-Born every year. It really wasn't fair. And half the time, they never lasted for him! He didn't know how to show the Dragon-Borns who was boss. Now, if she had gotten one of his Dragon-Borns, it would have been a different story. She would have a a well-trained Dragon-Born that would catch the eye of every noble in Berk. She'd be famous and bring her family more respect and power.

She clenched her fists as she looked up at the castle. This year was her chance at getting a Dragon-Born.

* * *

_Boom! Crrrrrrack! Boom!_

"Jya-Jya!" a small voice cried in the dark. "Jya-Jya!"

_CRACK!_

"JYAAAAAA!" the voice screamed again.

A soft, icy blue glow brightened the cave-like room.

"Shhh shhh... What is it, Toya?"

"Jya!" Little Toya wrapped his arms tightly around the figure above him. "Scared!"

"Shhh, I'm here," Jya whispered as he held Toya close. "What scared you?"

"Boom! Crack!" Toya growled a bit, imitating the loud noises he had heard earlier as he revealed his rows of sharp teeth.

"Ah..." Jya nodded knowingly. "The fireworks outside."

Toya nodded fiercely.

Jya gave his little brother a soft smile. "They aren't anything to be afraid of, Toya."

"Buuuut they're loud and scary! And and flash! Like, like the Green Death!"

"Hush," Jya scolded. "Don't call her that."

"But that's what _you_ called her," Toya pointed out.

"Forget that, okay?"

Toya grumbled underbreath as he buried his head into his brother's blue hoody.

"Hey..." Jya ruffled Toya's soft yet spiky black hair. "How about some flying?"

Toya instantly perked up. "Flying?"

Jya grinned and nodded.

"Real flying? Right now?"

Jya got onto his feet, his brother still in his arms. "Yes, right now."

Toya's green eyes sparkled. "In the dark?"

His brother's grin widened as he nodded again. "In the dark. Maybe we'll even catch sight of some of those fireworks."

Toya made a slight face. "Maybe..."

"Aw, come on, Toya. They're real pretty. If you go see them with me, I'll let you see the island where the Great Dragon fell."

Toya sat up some in his brother's arms. "You'll take me to the Great Dragon?"

Jya nodded once more. "I'll take you to the Great Dragon."

Toya grinned, showing off his sharp teeth again as he spread out his black wings. "Let's go flyin' then!"

Jya set his brother down as they stepped outside of their cave and into the moonlight. His hair sparkled as he spread out his silver-white wings. Tonight was a beautiful night for flying. Everything about it was perfect.

* * *

Hiccup slouched in his seat. Ugh... he hated this time of year.

"Master Hiccup, sit straight!" Gobber scolded with a light thwack.

"Ow!"

"You are the chief's son. Now look it before he gives me a scoldin'."

Hiccup smirked some. "Now I'd like to see that."

"Master Hiccup!" He gave Hiccup another whack but with his amputated arm this time.

"OW!"

Gobber had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Now will you behave, Master Hiccup?"

"All right all right..." Hiccup mumbled as he reluctantly sat up in his seat.

Ugh... the view got worse every year! He could see absolutely everything from the King's Balcony of the castle. He could even see the Arena in the distance. He made a face, trying not to fidget in his seat. As if behaving wasn't enough... He had to wear this ridiculous historical Viking outfit. The helmet was huge. The cape was slipping off. And all in all, the outfit was extremely itchy!

He scowled at Gobber. This wasn't fun at all... and it would be worse after his father sent the soldiers off to the Arena! Because after the announcement, his father would force him to go see the other kids his age, especially his cousin Snoutlout. His father and uncle were really pushing for the two of them to be best friends or something like that but it obviously wasn't working. But alas, the fathers were as stubborn as their Viking ancestors. These boys _were_ going to friends. They were sure of it.

On the other hand, Hiccup wasn't so sure. He ended up with more bloody noses than friendly handshakes, and he was practically the prince of Berk! Not like he really cared about the position, but still. One would think a position would gain respect. But no... it didn't give him one inch of respect at all. Instead, he seemed to be despised by his cousin and his friends. And he didn't understand why! He never did anything to them. Well most of them... he _did _punch Snoutlout, though the punch wasn't very hard. To everyone else, he had been nice. He even kissed the girls' hands like he was taught to, not like he minded kissing Astrid's hand. It was like kissing the hand of an angel... until she clobbered him. But still, she was pretty amazing. So what would it take to be accepted?He had no clue. So at the most opportune moment, Hiccup planned to sneak out and try doing something on his own. He'd actually get to do something fun for once.

In just a few minutes... Ah, his father was standing. The time had finally come! He glanced at Gobber and tried to look as innocent and well-behaved as possible. For once his father started really getting into his speech, everyone would be focused on him and Hiccup could escape the celebration with 'friends.'

"Vikings! Young and old! Today, as we all know, is a memorable day in our history when one of our own was given the Dragon's Curse."

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. There went _that_ speech again. He wondered why they never bothered at least trying to rephrase it or something. Must be that stubborn Viking side.

"Today, we remember! And today, we fight the curse! We will capture Dragon-Borns and show them who Vikings are!"

That was Hiccup's cue! Time to get out of here. He slipped out of the King's Balcony and hurried into the castle. Just a turn toward that corridor and... voila, his escape, the window. And right below his escape was a small rowboat securely tied to a post connected to the castle. He wished he could have gotten a motorized boat but that would be too risky. Gobber would have asked questions and that would ruin his plan.

"And one day we will capture the Queen of the Dragon-Born and destroy her and thus cure our fellow Vikings!"

Hiccup took a deep breath before scurrying down his rope towards his boat. His father was starting to get towards that part of the speech... if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

"So, Vikings, are ye ready?" his father yelled into his microphone.

Hiccup frantically adjusted his oars and checked to make sure everything he needed was inside his boat like he had prepared long before the celebration had begun. His panic level started to rise as he could hear the crowd cheering. The soldiers would be leaving! He needed to blend in before they started rowing! Agh... before he could even think about blending in, he needed to get that stupid cape off. That would give everything away. Ah no! Hiccup tugged at his cape. It was stuck at the bottom of the boat! He kept tugging at his cape. He needed to get loose!

_Craaaack! Boom, boom, boom! BOOM!_

The signal for the soldiers!

Hiccup tugged hard knocking himself backwards into his rowboat but was finally free from his cape. But no... he was going to be too late!

No wait. Wait, wait, wait. Why was his boat moving?! And really fast too?

ACK! The tide! He had forgotten about the stupid tide that they had created for a boost to the soldiers sailing and not to mention just to make the soldiers look cool as they took to sea. And now, it was sending Hiccup out to sea, but not with the soldiers like he had planned. He was really on his own now.

"Great, just great," he mumbled as his boat slowed to a stop in what seemed to be almost the middle of the great sea... all alone with the soldiers sailing off into a different direction towards the Arena.  
The only happy thought for Hiccup was that he was going to make it to the Arena. The only question was... would he be able to make it back to Berk?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my very first crossover fanfiction so please be gentle on me. X3 I hope you guys enjoy my story. Remember reviews are helpful in pushing the next chapter to get posted sooner. ;) And also just in case anyone is going ask, Jya is Jack Frost and Toya is Toothless. I'll be explaining more about this in the chapters to come hopefully. :) Oooo and my current book cover is temporary. I'm working on making a real nice one so watch out for it. ;)


	2. No More Fireworks

**Chapter Two**

Jya and Toya were flying over the ocean, heading for the Arena to see the Great Dragon.

"Look, Jya!" Toya cried out happily. "Look at the water! You can see the stars in it."

Jya smiled as he looked over at his little brother. "Yeah, cool, huh?"

Toya gave his brother a sharp toothy grin. "We should fly at night more often!"

Jya's smile faded some. "Yeah... we should."

But they couldn't unfortunately thanks to their aunt the Green Dea- ahem, the Great Queen. She didn't like the two flying out late at night or going to the Arena for that matter. Visiting the Great Dragon and paying respects was only done during the daylight when the Vikings were not around. But of course, there were some daring Dragon-Born such as Jya who didn't care about the Vikings. After all, what was the worse those land beings could do? They had no wings to fly away with and no fire or ice to breath. They weren't much of a threat to him. He was a powerful Frozen Fury. No one could capture him. And besides, the Arena looked best at night. The colorful fireglows would come and fly to where the Great Dragon lay and recreate the magnificent beast. It was a beautiful sight. And the fireworks created by the Vikings just made the night even more beautiful. A night like this was not to be missed. And now that Toya was a little older, he could go. Everything was just perfect. This one night, then never again... but maybe one day when their aunt passed the crown to them, they could return to see the Great Dragon at night.

"Come on, Toya," he grinned as he flew backwards in front of his brother. "Let me see you in dragon form. Think you can do it while flying?"

Toya nodded eagerly. "I think so."

His green eyes narrowed some as he concentrated on changing into dragon form.

The black scales by his eyes started to spread across his face. His hair started to stick together and change into black scales as well. The scales spread across his body, changing him into a dragon.

"Look, look! I did it!" Toya cried out happily in dragon tongue.

(For the Dragon-Born cannot speak in human tongue when they are in dragon form.)

Jya grinned back having also changed to his dragon form which was much like his brother's except he had white scales, blue eyes, and sharp icicle-like spikes on his spine and tip of his tail.

"Race you," he called out in dragon-tongue as he speed on ahead.

"Not fair, Jya!" Toya yelled though he knew it wouldn't be much of a race since both were equally as fast. It came from being in the family of Fury dragons. But still, it would rather fun. They never got to race like this back home.

Soon the two were gliding quickly over the waters, getting closer and closer to the Arena.

* * *

It felt like hours had past since Hiccup's rowboat had finally washed up onto the shores of the Arena or rather the Island of Hopelessness as Hiccup preferred to call it at the moment. He wasn't feeling very positive. But could you blame him? His plans had been screwed up entirely. He didn't get to be with the soldiers like he had wanted and his boat had landed on the opposite side of the island then the soldiers. Not to mention he was soaking wet since his rowboat had had the brilliant idea of springing a leak and he now had to carry a bunch of soggy, wet equipment with him as he traveled into thick overgrown rubbish of the dark forest that covered the Arena. As if it couldn't get any worse, Hiccup had no idea where he was anymore. The moonlight seemed to have been guiding him in circles. Didn't he past that tree five minutes ago? No... he was hopelessly lost.

"Shoot!" he said angrily, kicking at a tree and tossing his equipment to the side.

This had not been his plan at all. He had just wanted to see what the Arena was like, but _not_ like this! Ugh... how in the world was he suppose to get back home now?

He flopped onto the ground and glared at his equipment. So far it hadn't been of any help, just added weight to how his plans had already failed. This was hopeless.

_Boom! Boom! Cr-cr-crack!_

The sky was suddenly lit up above him with fireworks. The sparks that gently floated down towards him seemed to give him a new hope.

Fireworks... there was something about them that gave him an idea.

His eyes brightened. His equipment! He had something in there that he could use to signal for help! Ah, so things weren't as hopeless as he thought. If he just set that there and put that there... Hiccup started pulling out his equipment. Mhm... and that went there and if his calculations were correct then. Uhuh, now that was looking more like it.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he worked at his project. Things like this made him happy. His father never understood why he liked sketching things then building them. He thought that was more for commoners. But to Hiccup, it was like opening a door to a new world. A world where Dragon-Born and Vikings got along.

"There," Hiccup grinned up at his finished work with proud satisfaction.

It was ready.

_Whoosh!_

"AGH!" Hiccup cried out in fear as he felt a large gush of wind blow over him.

The little moonlight that had lit up his workspace was suddenly covered for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough time for Hiccup to trip up in the split-second darkness and set off his signaling device.

"Ah, no!" Hiccup gasped as it shot off into the sky.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw a speeding dragon-like form fly right in front of his rocket-flash signal.

He wanted to yell 'watch out!' but he just couldn't form the words as his rocket-flash collided with the dragon. He was helpless... and shocked. He had shot down a dragon. Well, a dragon-born most likely since no one really knew if normal dragons were still in existence. But they were practically the one and the same. But that wasn't the problem! He hadn't meant to shoot at it. And if he had, he definitely would have missed. It was such a fast dragon and blended with the night so well. If it hadn't been for the sparks shooting out from the back of his rocket-flash, he wouldn't have even seen the dragon.

Then it dawned on him.

He had just knocked down a Night Fury. One of the rarest types of Dragon-Born... only one person in Berk had ever managed to see one and that was his father. And that had happened when he was a young lad going on a sort of cruise with his family. At night, he had seen the great dragon swoop down and kill his parents. Or so Hiccup was told. This was probably the reason why his father hated the Dragon-Born so much and had even gone to the extent of creating a cruel game with them. It usually happened at the Dawn of the Year. (Another celebration Hiccup hated.) The Dragon-Born were pitted against each other to fight to the death. It was such a horrible sickening game to Hiccup, but the others seemed to enjoy it. But perhaps it was because most of the Dragon-Born sent to the Fighting Ring had once been his. Every kill in the ring gave a stab of guilt into Hiccup's heart. If he had been able to somehow keep the Dragon-Born under control or what-not... they wouldn't die like that.

Which reminded him of the Night Fury he had just struck down! He bit his nails in panic. What if he just killed it?! He hadn't meant to do anything like that! He had just been trying to set up a signaling device in hopes of finding the soldiers who had probably just made it to the island. It just went wrong... so very wrong.

Aahhh. He felt nauseated. A faint was coming upon him.

"JYAAAAAA!" a small voice screamed.

Hiccup was quickly pulled back to his senses. Who was that?

"JYA!"

He bit his lip nervously. "Um... h-hello?"

"Jya?"

"Uh no?"

"JYA!"

"H-hey... calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," Hiccup said softly, trying to find the owner of the the distressed sounding voice. Maybe it was one of the soldiers? But

what did 'Jya' mean? He'd never heard that word before.

"Jya..." the little voice sniffled.

Hiccup pursed his lips. That didn't sound like a soldier. But maybe it was one of the newer recruits? "W-where are you, buddy? I'm coming to help you."

"I want Jya..."

Hiccup sighed through his nose. "Look, I'll help you find Jya."

Whatever a 'Jya' was...

The voice seemed to perk up some. "R-really?!"

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded before mumbling to himself. "If I can find you."

"I'm over here."

_"Where over here?"_ Hiccup thought a bit crossly. "Can you stand up and wave or something?"

"I can't move!" the voice complained. "I hurt my leg."

Hiccup froze. Hurt... his leg? That didn't sound right for some reason.

"How'd you do that?" he asked curiously but hesitantly.

"Something big and sparkly flew into the sky and knocked me down."

Hiccup felt another faint about to come upon him. He was about to meet the Night Fury and probably in its dragon form. He was so dead meat. He hadn't thought about that since the voice had sounded so young and innocent. But hadn't Gobber taught him that the Dragon-Born were very talented at changing there voices? And especially when they were in dragon form?!

He swallowed nervously. "A-ah j-just keep talking and I'll come to you."

"Okay... what am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, anything I guess."

"Um okay. I like fish. Especially the ones from the Deep Pit. Ummmmm... I like flying," the voice giggled some. "But that's obvious. Uhhh, um. I want to see the Great Dragon with Jya tonight."

Hiccup nearly fainted once again.

W-with Jya?!

There was _another_ Dragon-Born close by?! Bother... he was really really dead meat now.

"Are you any closer?" the voice whined.

"Uh I don't know," Hiccup replied honestly. "I can't see very well."

Trees were blocking his moonlight and there were no more fireworks.

"Can't you light a fire?" the voice asked, sounding a bit annoyed that Hiccup hadn't thought of that.

"Heh heh heh..." Hiccup laughed nervously. He really should have remembered that he had a electric light on him. "All right, I got a light. Can you see it?" He flashed his light twice.

"Yeah, I see it! I'm uh to your left?"

Hiccup nodded some as he trudged in that direction, shining his light in front of him. "All right."

He nearly jumped and dropped his light in surprise as he found the fallen Night Fury. It wasn't at all what he had expected.

This small child... was a great Night Fury?

It would be hard to believe if it weren't for the large black scaly wings on the boy's back as well as the black scale markings on his face.

"Hi!" Toya greeted rather happily. "Help me up and find Jya?"

Hiccup blinked some. "Um right..."

Toya gave him a big smile so Hiccup could get a good look at his sharp teeth as he stretched his arms up to be picked up.

Hiccup blinked again. "Uh... I'm suppose to pick you up?"

Toya gave him a 'duh' look. "I can't walk. And it's too tiring to change back to a dragon." He cocked his head some as he gave Hiccup a double-take. "Where are your wings?"

Hiccup coughed hard. The kid thought _he_ was a Dragon-Born?!

"Uh... I um don't have wings."

Toya cocked his head some as Hiccup gently picked him up. "No wings? But your dragon form does, right?"

"Yeaaaaah," Hiccup lied, deciding to go with it. This might be safer.

Toya started messing his Hiccup's face. "What family do you come from? You don't got any scales on your face." He stretched out Hiccup's face.

"Eeeeh eh uh!" Hiccup tried to growl. "Neth fe thafe!"

Toya laughed and forced Hiccup's mouth open. "And your teeth aren't sharp."

"Thof vat!"

Toya rolled his eyes and moved from Hiccup's face to his hair. "Soooo, what family do you come from?" He tugged at Hiccup's hair some.

"Ow! Would you stop that?!"

Toya huffed. "Answer question first."

"Only if you stop pulling my hair and pinching my cheeks!" Hiccup retorted.

"If you'd answer the question I wouldn't pull your weird hair!"

"My hair isn't weird!"

"Is too!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

_Snap!_

Hiccup and Toya immediately stopped their bickering.

"Uh... wh-what was that?" Toya asked nervously.

"I don't-" he stopped short as a bright light suddenly blinded him and caused Toya to cry out.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop, it's not a Dragon-Born."

Hiccup opened one eye nervously then immediately opened both in surprise.

The soldiers? Had they seen his signal after all?

Toya grasped Hiccup tightly as the soldiers carrying electric lights surrounded him and Hiccup. He was still crying some as he rubbed his eyes. Those lights weren't very nice to his eyes... Why did Hiccup seem fine though? His eyes were burning!

"Hiccup!" the soldiers gasped. "What brings you here?"

"Um I-"

He was cut off as the leader of the soldiers saw Toya in his arms.

"A Night Fury! A fine catch, Hiccup!" Spitelout praised giving Hiccup a rather hard slap on the back.

"Ah, it's not-"

He was cut off again as the soldiers started pushing him along.

"And we thought we caught a good haul today, but Hiccup! You've outdone us all," Spitelout chuckled. "Your father will be so proud. I'm sure he'll overlook you're

sneaking around with us after he sees what you've caught!" Spitelout gave him a wink and ushered him through a nicely cut path.

"W-what's going on?" Toya whispered, rather scared.

"I can't explain now, Buddy. Just sit tight," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."

He just had to. This kid was so small, so young. He didn't need to be thrown into the Fighting Ring. He would do his best to protect the young Night Fury and find Jya.

That is, if Jya didn't find him and kill him first...

* * *

Jya was far ahead of his little brother, thanks to his headstart. Toya should be catching up to him any minute. He grinned and changed into his original human form.

"Toya! You're getting slow!" he teased.

He frowned when there was no response and no sign of Toya anywhere.

"Toya?"

He carefully hovered around. Was his brother playing around with him?

"Toya!"

Still no response or sign of him.

Jya frowned some. "Toya! This isn't funny!"

Toya had this thing for blending in with his surroundings. He was pretty good at it as long as it was dark. It was the trademark of a Night Fury to never be seen. And Jya usually didn't mind this little trick Toya would pull every once in awhile. But now wasn't the time for those sorts of games.

"Toya!"

He felt rather nervous. If Toya wasn't with him, so many things could happen. After all, the Arena was nothing like home.

Please oh please... just be playing a game, Toya.

"Toya! TOYA!" he yelled, trying to fly around and somehow catch sight of his little brother.

This just had to be a game. It had to.

"Toya!"

He flew faster as he started scanning the island in panic. He wasn't really watching where he was going. He was just looking for any sign of Toya.

"Ooof!"

Jya bumped into something which caused him to plummet towards the ground.

"Aaaagh!" he cried out as he quickly adjusted his wings to keep him from falling at such speed.

"If it isn't _Prince_ Jya," a haughty voice greeted as Jya made a soft landing.

"Shutre," Jya growled. "What brings you here?"

Shutre gave him a disapproving look as he landed in front of the Dragon-Born prince.

"I should think you would know after all these times of being caught here in the Arena."

Jya scowled. "So she knew I'd go?"

Shutre tsked. "You're rather predictable, Jya."

Jya growled again. He never liked the Deadly-Nadder.

"Just you then?"

For just a sliver of a second, Shutre had an almost mournful expression on his face before it quickly changed to his usual cold look.

"No... Fyr and Gyro are with me."

Jya raised an eyebrow. "What about Flyre? She didn't send him?"

Shutre spat a fireball at Jya's feet. "Of course she sent him!"

"Then why-"

Shutre's golden blue eyes narrowed at Jya. "You should know exactly why."

Jya's already white-toned face paled.

Flyre had been captured by the Vikings... and that meant it was highly likely that the same had happened to Toya.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the soldiers to guide Hiccup to where their ships were docked, much to Hiccup's annoyance. So the whole time he had been only a little ways away from them!

"Take a look at some of the Dragon-Born we've captured as you get on board," Spitelout suggested proudly. "Of course, our catch isn't as fine as yours. But I know your father will still be proud of this year's haul."

Hiccup made a slight nod, afraid to say anything with Toya clutching him so tightly. This kid had some nails! Or was it talons? He had no idea... He just hoped Toya wasn't jumping to conclusions. He would explain everything once they got a private moment.

He climbed up onto the nearest ship as the soldiers started gathering in the last of the captured Dragon-Born. He let out a low whistle.

It was quite a catch...

Forty Dragon-Born. Usually, Spitelout and his group only caught twenty-eight or so. How did they catch so many this time, he wondered. But he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as he felt the captured Dragon-Born glaring daggers into his back. He could especially feel the lone Deadly Nadder's steely gaze on him. He nervously glanced over his shoulder.

Yup... the Deadly Nadder was looking at him with his steely blue dragon-like eyes. It didn't help that the Deadly Nadder was rather muscular and good-looking. Everything Hiccup was not the Deadly Nadder was. And this was the Dragon-Born Astrid wanted... Ugh, it made him so jealous. What did she see in Deadly Nadders anyways?!

Maybe it was their spiky blonde hair with blue streaks? Or maybe those blue scales that seemed to glow besides their eyes? Or maybe those toned muscles?  
Agh! Hiccup turned his focus back toward the front. How frustrating to be jealous of a Dragon-Born! But then, it wasn't like Astrid liked them in that sort of way, right? After all, her family was apart of one of the strongest Viking families. There was no way she'd like a Dragon-Born. She wasn't like him, who felt for the Dragon-Born even if Toya did just give him a good scratch on the face.

* * *

Jya's heart was beating rapidly as he followed behind Shutre.

If Flyre was kidnapped... was all he could think about.

"Shutre!"

The Deadly Nadder growled and glanced over his shoulder, still flying. "What?"

"T-Toya... have you seen him?"

Shutre's eyes widened slightly as he quickly turned around causing Jya to once more collide into him.

"Fool!" he yelled. "You brought Toya here?!"

Jya flapped his wings some to adjust from the sudden collision. "I didn't think it'd be any harm..."

"Be any harm?" Shutre snorted. "You fool. He's an immature pipsqueak who has no chance at living in the real world."

Jya clenched his fist as small flakes of ice appeared around it. "Take that back, Shutre!"

Shutre turned away and started flying once again. "You know I'm right, Jya. So I won't take it back. Even the Great Queen says Toya stands no chance. That's why he was suppose to stay back at the palace."

Jya's shoulders slumped some as he slowly followed the Deadly Nadder. He knew Toya supposedly stood no chance. But, but! He was planning to prove them wrong.

Which was partially why he wanted to take Toya to the Arena so badly. Besides seeing the sights, he'd show all the other Dragon-Born that his little brother was truly a Night Fury.

But now... that plan wasn't going to happen.

"Fyr! Gyro!" Shutre suddenly yelled.

Jya dropped quickly but lightly to the ground as the Monstrous Nightmare and Gronkle suddenly pounced towards him. He scowled at Shutre from underneath the two Dragon-Born. He would have missed them if it weren't for that rock...

Ambushing... Shutre just loved messing with his clumsiness. He had gotten better but every once in awhile he would slip up.

"Oh... Prince Jya!" the Gronkle immediately apologized as he realized who he had just pounced on. "You all right?!" he asked as he pulled Jya onto his feet.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

The Gronkle sighed in relief. "Good..."

The Monstrous Nightmare just snorted as he looked over at Shutre. "The Vikings are about to leave the island."

Shutre nodded. "Well that's good news. That makes are trip home easier."

The Gronkle quickly shook his head. "Not exactly good news, Shutre."

The Deadly Nadder growled, unhappy with this interruption. "What do you mean, Gyro?"

"Uh well you see. We saw they don't just have Flyre... they got Toya too."

"Toya?!" Jya screeched in dragon tongue before slipping back into human tongue. "We have to go after them!"

Shutre narrowed his eyes and calmly walked over to give Jya a hard slap. "Is your brother all you can think of?" he asked, golden eyes flashing angrily.

Jya glared back as he growled and rubbed his now red cheek.

"We've all lost family by the Vikings. Deal with it. Just be glad it wasn't you, _Prince_ Jya."

Jya clenched his fists creating icy flakes again and shouted at Shutre's retreating form. "I can't just deal with it! He's my brother! How did you feel that Flyre has been taken too?!"

Shutre froze a moment before suddenly rushing at Jya and wrapping his talon-like hands around Jya's neck. "Listen carefully, princey. Don't you dare mention his name again. He's as good as dead like your brother. Leave them in the past where they belong. They're _never_ coming back. And may this be a lesson to you, since all of the ones we've lost today is because of you."

Jya glared at Shutre but remained silent.

"Now come, the Great Queen is waiting for you return," Shutre commanded coldly as he let go of Jya, but had slight smirk of satisfaction as his nails drew blood from Jya's neck. He signaled to the other two Dragon-Born to get ready to fly back to their island.

Jya shot another glare at the Deadly Nadder as he spread out his wings to follow.

"Uh uh uh," the Monstrous Nightmare scolded. "Under the Great Queen's command, you're not allowed to fly."

Jya scowled as he folded his wings to his side. "Then how am I suppose to get to the palace, _Fyr_?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Fyr smirked as he changed into his dragon form. "You have to ride me."

Jya's scowl deepened.

Riding a Dragon-Born outside of injury was humiliating. It was a sign of punishment and the whole village would see it... They would probably think it was an injury but he knew Shutre and the others escorting him would know it was a punishment from straight from his aunt. And this wasn't the only punishment he'd be facing.

* * *

A young Tiny Terror's eyes widened in fear as the Viking soldier flipped a switch that sent a spurt of shocks into the poor captured creature.

"So, _dragon. _Are you goin' ta talk now, hmm?"

The Tiny Terror gave the smallest shake of the head. The young boy was terrified but he couldn't just betray his people despite all the torture they had already given him.

"N-n-never," he whispered in a small breath of smoke.

The Viking frowned and flipped another switch.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGH!" the Tiny Terror shrieked in pain.

"Tell me!" the Viking roared, patience running thin. He thought the Tiny Terrors were suppose to be weak and easy to convince after a few moments of torture. But Born was a tough little guy! It had been days since they had first captured the Tiny Terror carrying a message from the Great Queen. And still, after all those days of torture, the boy refused to speak.

This wasn't good. The Chief was expecting an answer by the time the soldiers came back with their catch. There had to be some way of getting the dragon to speak. The Chief was really wanting to use this as an opportunity to finally pinpoint where the Dragon-Born lived and where the Great Queen and her future heirs to the throne were.

The Viking flipped another switch out of boredom and frustration.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the Tiny Terror shrieked louder.

The Viking raised and eyebrow and turned off the switches.

"Feel like talkin' now?"

The Tiny Terror squeaked weakly as he shook his head and panted heavily. He wished he could stretch out his wings, but they were securely fasted behind his back by an electric band of sorts. His arms were stretched above him and were also strapped to electric bands that stretched him out painfully.

"W-w-water," he begged. "Water." He was so very thirsty. Couldn't they begrudge him one sip?

This caused the Viking to smirk. "Water? Well... that could be arranged."

The Tiny Terror perked up some. "W-water?"

"If you tell me about the heirs to your Great Queen."

The Tiny Terror licked his dry lips nervously. The request didn't sound too dangerous. It wasn't like the human was asking for directions to the palace or something. It sounded rather innocent. Surely it would be okay to give this information for a glass of water.

"T-two... heirs," he whispered.

The Viking nodded encouragingly as he clicked a button which changed the switch board into a large computer. Here he could send a message for water.

The Tiny Terror swallowed some. "F-from the F-Fury family. W-white haired. Mark of Great Dragon."

The Viking nodded again, hiding a smirk as the water arrived. "Thank you."

The Tiny Terror nodded some and looked eagerly at the glass of water that had suddenly appeared in the Viking's hand.

"Enjoy your water," the Viking said as he held the glass to the Dragon-Born's lips.

The Tiny Terror slurped up the water. Ah... it tasted so good! It was so refreshing. So... tiring? He felt rather dizzy. Maybe it was from all that pain? So tired.

The Viking chuckled as the Tiny Terror went limp, knocking the glass out of his hand.

_Crash!_

"Sweet dreams, dragon. You've been a great help."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 up! :) I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry that there's not too much Hiccup and Toothless action but I promise there will be a whole lot more in the next chapter. If you get the chance, please drop a review. Feedback really really helps!

A special shout out to _**Aangelik, AnnabellSkylark, changeofheart505,**_and **_resdesignDA_ **for following and/or favoriting this story. :D This means so much to me guys!

Oh also wanted to note that I got the new cover up! :P It didn't turn out quite like I had hoped but it'll do for now. I'm thinking about just drawing my own cover instead so I can get exactly what I what but we'll see. XD


	3. Important Notice

I am sorry to say that I might have lost all my documents for fanfiction due to an incident with my tablet pc. My tablet is fixable at the moment but all the documents will be gone. :( There is a chance to save them but I'm not positive. I do have a few of the fanfictions saved on my Toshiba laptop (that I have brought back to life after a year of unused after being replaced by my tablet pc...). So all is not lost. But I did want to let you guys know that several (technically most) of my stories will take awhile to update since I'll have to start from scratch. My sincere apologies. I'm pretty upset about this... Been crying a lot to be honest. *sighs* These things do happen. So...at the moment I'll probably be focusing on updating my newer fanfics and will most likely be posting new fanfics until I find out more about how things will work for my tablet pc and I get done with school this week and next week. Just check my profile for updates on that stuff. I hope things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to save those docs from my tablet pc. Until then, I'll be using my Toshiba. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! It'll make me feel better and well it's always nice. ^^ Thanks again for your understanding.

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
